rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Gielinor Times/Issue Sixteen
ANGLIA CHANGES ANGLE - NEW MANAGEMENT AND MORE The Times was able to reach out to the highest Anglian officials. From the death of King Varis to the economic plans of the Duke, all is included. I started my interview with Duke Caradoc Godwin of Burthorpe, who was more than happy to let me in. The energetic eyes of the Duke were centered on me. They held in them wishes for a stronger people and flourishing trade, but worry too. As I sat down, I began my first question, "I understand that you have been appointed Duke of Burthorpe. How did this change happen and what do you intend to do to better Burthorpe?" Duke Godwin smiled and replied lengthfully but easily, as the words flowed out his mouth like liquid down a stream; "I was earmarked to be Duke of Burthorpe by King Varis, but he sadly passed before my appointment and so I was appointed by his successor, King Corvus. It came about due to my particular suitability for the role, a long standing and loyal Asgarnian Baronial family, the Godwins. My brother's death perhaps elicited some pity in my favour, in all honesty. As for plans for a better Burthorpe, I see a region facing two issues. Its goods are not being sufficiently traded and its security is still threatened by both the trolls to the north and, as your readers may well know, certain parties who have frequently enjoyed the prospect of invading this fair Duchy. I hope to consolidate the Duchy's economic resources into a trading company which will take our goods around the world, and generate wealth for the region. As for security, I am reforming the great Imperial Guard in order to bolster the defence of my citizens and secure Burthorpe for the Asgarnian people." I listened, but something stood out - the mentioning of boosting the military. "There are rumors about friendly relations between Anglia and the Empire of Gielinor breaking down. Would you care to elaborate on these rumors?” Duke Godwin nodded, as if he had heard this question echoed before. He replied again in the same, smooth manner as he did before. ”There's a natural rivalry between Asgarnia and Kandarin that has existed for some time, and I believe that plays a part, however majoritatively it's the hegemonical nature of the Empire to blame. When an Empire militaristically enforces its will over so large an area, especially whilst repressing and enslaving several other races of humans, we can naturally be wary of the potential threat posed. Troops have marched here and set up both puppet regimes and installed dictators. We don't wish to suffer such grievances again. It is not a case of being enemies, we merely do not wish to see the mistakes of the past repeated.” I questioned further, eager to know more about what would be done with the Empire from this scathing viewpoint. "And what do you plan to do about the Empire, with Burthorpe only blocked off by the west Asgarnian mountains? Do you intend to cut off all ties and blockade Kandar trade or try to maintain friendly relations?" Duke Godwin replied cooly, ”We're still maintain our blockade, I believe - that's the King's will. Misthalin have opened their borders, however. In all, we want to stick with those friendly nations and avoid any potential threat from the west. This does not mean isolationism, and I already enjoy a good professional relationship with Duchess Aralyn of Yanille. A diplomatic solution is preferred rather than the course of war.” Isolationism was deeply rooted within Monvallis. How was it faring now? "You mentioned isolationism. During King Varis' rule, the isolation sustained from Monvallis was rather toned down. Do you intend to completely end the isolation and open up Burthopre as it was pre-Monvallis?" Duke Godwin, never at a loss for words, replied, "As I said, Burthorpe is a very rich region in terms of natural resources and isolationism genuinely is not healthy to our economy. I hope to spread Asgarnia's gifts across the globe so that all can be prosperous, us so in terms of coin, and those buying from us in terms of resources they've bought from us. Burthorpe is very much Asgarnia's second city, and whilst I'd like to see Falador within the Anglian fold, the White Knight stratocracy there is resistant to unity on good terms. Thus, I hope to polish Burthorpe, so that this diamond in the rough can be the star of Asgarnia." I smiled at Duke Godwin, nodding. "Very interesting. I will make sure to keep an eye on the progress of Anglia. My last question doesn't pertain to the duchy itself - it is a rather personal one but I know my readers have been waiting for some answer or resolution. Can you give any comment on the death of your brother, Magnus?" This was the first time Duke Godwin's smile faltered and it broke, turning into a sad, reflective, frown. My brother's death was a terrible tragedy. He had grown depressed after your editor, Mrs. Salmassi, released an article which had an accusatory tone towards the Church. Soon after, he was almost arrested by the Misthalite Emperor on falsified charges. Magnus confided this in me before... taking his own life. He was a very good man, and without him, the world would be a different place. I believe Magnus did this in order to protect the Alliance he had forged, the Entente, before this spurious trial threatened it, as well as to relieve himself of a great many burdens. At any rate, the way that the Emperor marched onto our soil and threatened my brother... shocking. I'm not sure if Katrina was even told. My eyes widened in shock. These were very grave accusations. Surely, there might be vengeance? "This is very shocking indeed. I know I said that was to be my last question, but now I have to ask - will there be any retaliation for Misthalin?" Duke Godwin, level-headed as he is, shook his head no. That would be reckless and dangerous. There's no need to pursue a vendetta. I just think my brother was unjustly taken and that the Emperor is... partially to blame. I got up from my chair, smiling and thanking him. "I see, I see. Well, this has been a wonderful interview. I hope that we're able to speak again soon. The world is eager to know more about Anglia." I left the remarkable castle and was promptly escorted to the King himself, where I found he sat relaxed on his throne. King Corvus was a young man, his grey eyes centered on me, looking me over like a hawk. Slowly, I drew closer, and we exchanged formalities. The interview began. “Well, for my first question, I would like to ask about your father King Varis. How did the reknown king die and when?” King Corvus responded slowly, almost sadly. ”Varis was-….quite old. He had been heaving heart and back problems for quite some time. As it happened, he fell in Taverley and died shortly thereafter. Many people are worried that I poisoned him. I had-…and have, no intent of harming my family.” King Varis was a very peculiar man who is known almost all over the world. I decided to press further about him. ”I have heard that the nation is in mourning. What would you say is the most remembered act of your father?” ”Varis was a great man. He ruled almost every county on this continent. I think what he did best, was re-unite Asgarnia. A splintered empire, now re-united.”/i King Corvus’ eyes shined whenever he mentioned unifying. ”With the exception of Falador. There exist claims that Anglia would like to absorb Falador and complete the Asgarnian map. Would you care to elaborate on these claims?” King Corvus frowned at this and replied very seriously, ”I have no want to do that. Falador has been the fall of many empires. I don’t want it to be the fall of mine. I’d also like to speak of something else; people think I am a stark-raving dictator. Yes, I abolished the senate. I did it because it streamlines the ruling process and allows decisions to be made quicker and easier. With his seriousness, I decided to ask if he enjoyed ruling as King – perhaps the nobility do not like being noble. ”I see, I see. Do you like the recent changes of going from Prince to King? Do you enjoy your appointment?” At this, he smiled again and said earnestly but hurriedly, ”I do not mind being a ruler, no. But sometimes, I wish I was just a normal person. What keeps me is the people. They were poor, fragmented. A leader gives unity, peace, and wealth. And honestly, who wouldn’t want that for their homeland? I’m sorry, Miss Hayes, but I have to conclude there. I have a very important meeting to be at-…with the Empire.” We exchanged goodbyes and I left his palace. Thing in Anglia certainly appear to be changing with the new government, taking on a new angle and perspective. Dana Ray Hayes The Gielinor Times – Asgarnian Correspondent DEAR READER My dearest readers, It was my hope, as well as our dear Editor's, to bring you information regarding the recent closing and re-opening of Misthalin's desert borders. Unfortunately, neither the Empress, nor the Emperor could be contacted for an interview. Many questions are left unanswered, but rest assured that all is well within the Empire of Misthalin and the borders have been officially opened once more. Trade continues as before, and the people are back to living life as normal. We at the Gielienor Times apologize for this lack of information and promise that it is not intended to happen again. Lia Blake - Misthalin Correspondent – The Gielinor Times ADVENTURER'S HOME DESCOVERED? Misthalin explorer’s set out on a voyage of the daring last month in a privately funded adventure in the hope to find new land for more resources as Misthalin’s resources are cut by the Battle of Lumbridge crater. In their search, they were successful at finding many small, uninhabited islands to obtain various minerals from – However one explorer noticed something rather strange… It was odd, like a village raised from the deep sea he began. Almost like one of those flying Citadels. He went on to describe it as “a town in the middle of nowhere, built delicately on the high rocks”. When the explorer’s reached the town, doing what explorers do: they explored. The island name was later found to be called Ashdale. Reports suggest Ashdale is small, only consisting of houses, a small market, a church, forge and docks. However, the explorers later found a very interesting monument. The explorers reports suggest that the monument was carved from stone some number of years ago based on the descriptions of a human who “saved the town from the claws of demons”. Upon later research and comparison, the statue seemed to match the appearance of a young adventurer who appeared on the mainland; later becoming the infamous adventurer we all want to be today. The explorers explained the reasoning behind their strongly backed theory. “The statue resembles an early version of the adventurer” they began. “We asked the villagers, read through their texts and it seems as if the adventurer has lived or still lives on the island today. We’re unsure if they still live in Ashdale, but we’re fairly certain by various pieces of evidence that the adventurer did once live in Ashdale before becoming the adventurer we all want to meet - maybe they were even born there!” Is Ashdale the home of The Adventurer? Or is this just another theory to add to the pile? Esmeralda Salmassi - CEO and Editor – The Gielinor Times ACADEMY OF NOT HEROES? A frontal view of the Academy of Heroes, beatifully painted in sandy colors under a cobalt blue sky with one or two wispy clouds in the distance. Upon a closer look, the imposing structure of the Academy turns out to be fading and cracked, walls and gate decrepit. In front of the Academy's leftern wall, you see a couple of younger people fighting with dirty, 100% blood poisoning chance blades. Watching over them is a brute in nothing but a loincloth- in fact, quite an accurate rendition of Gonad Yaksplitter. Closer to the painter, over to the right of the picture stands a youth with fiery red hair performing an elaborately rude gesture toward the artist (and reader) Far out in the desert in what appears to be an old monastery lies the self-proclaimed Academy of Heroes. Supposedly for the education and betterment of knowledge and combat related skills, the Academy frequently fails in both these respects. First of all the education process is severely lacking. Teachers such as Baldor, a horrific barbarian encourage fighting among the students as 'duels' to test their abilities. The students themselves are so caught up in this system that they frequently challenge random strangers, and sometimes the other way around. This leads to what I have observed to be a violent atmosphere that can be dangerous for even a passing individual. This very atmosphere further stifles actual educational learning. Though there are a great many teachers at the academy (I estimate 1 teacher for every 2 students) classes are rare, as instead of sitting in classrooms, the many battles that they fight between themselves act as inefficient substitutes. Classrooms are empty, yet the dormitories and kitchens are full of fairly rude, inappropriate employed and enrolled persons. The library is filled with a spectacular collection of volumes, some dating back as far as the Third Age, and yet it typically is empty. This ambivalence towards actual education is dangerous, and further perpetuates the rowdiness of the Academy. These features might not even be that bad, perhaps the fighting actually does teach the students a thing or two. Yet the problem is the people themselves. Sure, there are those who try to actually teach and learn, and keep to themselves and provide support. These people are rare, and the majority of persons at the Academy are violent individuals who are uncaring of anything but their own wants and desires. Whether it be attempts to seduce women, or trying to bind others in demon contracts, or just trying to prove their superiority to others, the Academy of Heroes scarcely lives up to its name. Yet the Academy does have its upsides. The library there is superb and is among one of the best I have ever visited. The beauty of the academy creates a pleasant environment in which studying can be completed, or a proper (though rare) duel may be held. The Academy has the best view in all of Gielinor from the top of its glittering bell tower, where you can see from Morytania to Misthalin. Most of the persons are generally friendly, and helpful despite their urges for combat. And even then this need to fight is natural for those in training to save the world (again). The Academy may not be full of Heroes, but it is filled with fairly caring people in a great environment where even children play. If one is looking to train, or even learn a little in the art of combat, the Academy is one of the greatest places to go; and even though violent, it is surely the safest. Etna Williams - Columnist - The Gielinor Times Category:Custom Content Category:Documents Category:In-Character History Category:Organization Category:The Gielinor Times